Colmillo de serpiente
by FenixMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy era un Veela sin su pareja, ya vuelto un anciano de 125 años miraba con tristeza por su ventana, la cual daba directamente al lago en su pequeña cabaña en Escocia. Pensaba en su pasado. Sus ojos grisáceos brillaron al recordar con tristeza su juventud, como con tan solo 13 había escogido a su pareja destinada. Su corazón había sido robado, hace ya tantos años por un


Draco Malfoy era un Veela sin pareja, una criatura sin su otra mitad. Ahora vuelto un anciano de 125 años que solo miraba con tristeza por uno de los enormes ventanales de su lúgubre habitación, la cual le daba una vista directamente al lago congelado de su mansión en Escocia. Ese pequeño lago le traía tristes recuerdos al pobre anciano, le recordaba tanto al lago de su Hogwarts, frío y hermoso con criaturas mágicas que habitaban en su interior.

El hombre mayor cerró sus cansados ojos, dejándose invadir por los recuerdos melancólicos de sus pasado. Sus ojos grisáceos brillaron al recordar con tristeza su juventud ya perdida. Un recuerdo aún vivido de una tienda de túnicas y un niño mirándolo con enojo se coló en su mente, recordó con melancolía sus profundos ojos verdes los traspasaban delicadamente, y sintió dulcemente como su su corazón latía acelerado y acalorado ante el solo recuerdo de su pareja destinada, su corazón que ahora se hallaba destruido por ese mismo joven al cual ya no estaba en este mundo.

—Amo Malfoy— Una joven y despampanante mucama susurro desde la puerta de madera de la habitación, mientras entraba a la alcoba con una charola con algunas pociones. El hombre viejo abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha hermosa, y de ojos profundos y azules que utilizaba una desagradable ( para el) falda que la hacía verse vulgar.

Draco pensó con desagrado que la muchacha esperaba a alguno de sus nietos viniera a visitarlo... Sus nietos, niños a los cuales tristemente nunca se pudo apegarse, como una Veela hacía con sus crías, pero para el ellos no eran sus crías, pues no pertenecían a su pareja.

—¿Qué quieres? — Exclamo en tono molesto, a pesar de que Draco ya era muy anciano, su sangre mágica lo mantenía fuerte aún y aún podía moverse un poco, pero no lo suficiente para levantarse.

—La señora Antlia está aquí— Susurro mientras dejaba pasar a una mujer algo mayor, que vestía de forma elegante pero sencilla . Ella era Antlia Harriet Malfoy, la hija adoptiva de Draco y la única de sus 7 hijos ( 6 biológicos ) que se tomaba la molestia de visitarlo en lo que parecía ser sus últimos días. Sus 6 hijos mayores eran casi todos prototipos Malfoys, personas de poder de Diferente matrimonios que había llevado Draco, y casi ninguno lo había criado Draco pues al no ser hijo de su pareja él no podía sentir apego real hacia ellos, y ellos eran perfectamente consientes de eso. Por esa misma razón, ni uno solo había heredado su sangre Veela. Solo Antlia su hija adoptiva de profundos ojos verdes, y cabello negro y desordenados era realmente amada por su padre.

Draco la amaba solo por recordarle a su viejo amor del pasado y ella era la única de su " familia " que realmente lo amaba más allá de cualquier cosa, solo por el echo de ser su padre de por ya 50 años.

—Padre — Susurro en tono lastimero, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas que contenía con toda su dificultad, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonreír con dulzura para su padre.

— Me siento bien pequeña leoncita no tienes que llorar — Susurro con malestar al verla tan triste. Draco la llamaba leoncita por ser la primera Malfoy en ir a parar a Gryffindor. La mujer río ante el apodo.

—Padre... Tengo 51 y soy abuela, no creo que deberías llamarme leoncita ya— El solo río.

—No importa cuantos años tengas, tú siempre serás la leoncita de papa— Draco alargó su mano hacia ella, la cual la tomo de inmediato con nerviosismo.

— ¿Podrías contarme de nuevo la historia de tu Harry ?— Susurro al sentarse junto a su padre, el cual río al escucharla.

— Harry, mi Harry era una héroe — Susurro sin aliento. Su hija sabía que el anciano Veela había vivido sin su otra mitad por ya mucho tiempo, pero aun así sabía que hablar de él le hacía feliz.

La mujer se acomodó en su asiento junto a la cama de su padre para escucharlo atentamente la historia ya tantas veces contada; sin dejar de tomar su mano suavemente — El me odiaba, pero yo lo amaba. El era maravilloso, tan Bello y generoso... — Hizo una pausa larga, mientras recordaba. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro—El lucho contra el más malvado de todos, ese hombre horrible que asesinó acabo con mi familia, y que había destruido mi hogar cuando solo tenía 19 años, incluso llegó a salvarme de morir quemado una vez. Harry luchó mucho y por mucho tiempo, luchó hasta perderlo todo — La mujer apoyo su rostro contra la cama de su padre, y el hombre mecánicamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello negro — 10 largos años pasaron, amigos y enemigos se perdieron, entre ellos la mejor amiga de mi Harry, una guerrera con el cabello café que fue torturada por ese hombre serpiente. Harry no pudo soportarlo, y con odio contraatacó contra ese horrible hombre, una batalla final se llevó acabo entre ambos — Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr suavemente por las pálidas y arrugadas mejillas, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír — Harry murió ese día, solo tenía 28 años... Y yo me desplomé, mi alma entera se rompió a ver a mi pareja destinada morir, pero a pesar de todo fui libre al fin, incluso los 16 años siguientes que pase en Azkaban fueron más liberadores que la tiranía de ese hombre — Hizo un corto silencio mientras miraba su ventana empañada — Mi Harry — Susurro en un tono tan suave como el papel. Su rostro se encontraba relajado y lívido, como si una paz lo invadiera adormeciendolo suavemente. — Desearía poder viajar en el tiempo, volver al momento en el cual arruine todo... y poder salvarte— Susurro con tristeza, mientras dejaba escapar su último aliento.

La mujer junto a él sintió como la fuerza se iba de las manos de su padre, levanto su cabeza para mirarlo con alarma.

—¿Padre?— Pregunto algo alarmada la mujer. Tomó con delicadeza el brazo Delgado de su padre y se acercó a su pecho — ¿¡Padre !? — Grito a todo pulmón al no sentir el latido de su corazón — ¡Papi! — Exclamó amargamente, mientras lloraba pegando su rostro al pecho del cadaver anciano. La puerta se abrió de inmediato pero la mujer no presto atención a las personas que entraron al cuarto a toda prisa. -

-O-

\- «Amito » Escucho un susurro lejano e impregnado de miedo, tan suave que Draco pensó por un momento en los elfos domesticos .

— Narcisa debe haber traído a su hijo— Dijo en tono cansado al pensar en su bisnieto, un pequeño bebé tan rubio como cualquier Malfoy.

—Draco — Escucho como una voz lejana lo llamo, pero Draco se sentía demasiado lívido recostado en el pasto suave. Incluso ya no podía sentir los dolores de espalda y huesos que tanto lo atosigaban día y noche. Esperen...¿¡pasto!?.

—¿Pasto? — Pregunto palpando el suelo con algo de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad al sentí el calor del sol al caer sobre su rostro. El lugar donde estaba tenía un extra clima cálido y suave, lo contrario totalmente al clima frío y húmedo de Escocia a mediados de noviembre, en el cual había vivido por más de 7 años.

— ¡aquí estas! — Exclamó una voz tan suave como dulce. Draco subió la cabeza para poder verle el rostro a esa enorme mujer, que en ese momento parecía una gigante.

Al ver ese rostro pudo notar de inmediato que era el rostro de su madre, con una expresión de dulzura nada común para el — Draco, no debes esconderte así. ¡Mami estaba preocupada! sé que extrañas a papi pero el volverá antes de tu cumpleaños — Narcissa cargo en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su único hijo. —¿Estás emocionado por ya tener 4 años ? — Pregunto en un tono maternal que él no reconoció, esa mujer joven y bella sonreia con ilusión mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos no era la madre fría y distante que recordaba.

—¿Madre?— Pregunto en un tono demasiado suave, su voz aniñada salió en un tono dulce e infantil.

—¿Qué ocurre dragoncito? — Su madre lo miro con preocupación — Hace unos minutos estabas emocionado por tu cita de juegos en casa de tu amiguitos — Draco se estremeció cuando Narcissa pasó frente a la enorme pared de espejos de la elegante sala de estar.

—Bájame — Exclamó removiéndose incómodo en los brazos de su madre.

Narcissa lo bajó de inmediato con miedo a que se cayera al piso por los violentos movimientos. Draco miro al pequeño y hermoso niño rubio de ojos grises que estaba en el espejo, se veía adorable con el largo cabello rubio atado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Un lejano y bastante vivido recuerdo de él a los 3 años se coló en su mente, de el más pequeño gritando que deseaba tener el pelo como su padre, largo y atado en una cola ( Como antes lo llevaba ). El niñito pellisco su mejilla, al sentir el dolor no pudo evitar dejarse caer al piso con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¿Draco? — Su madre miro con real preocupación la expresión alegre de su pequeño.

—Madre — Volteo la mirada para verla. Lucía tan bella con ese vestido blanco largo que la hacía verse hasta más pálida de lo normal; su cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre su rostro bonito y femenino.

Un fugaz recuerdo de una Narcissa agonizante; tirada en una cama; totalmente pálida y delgada hasta los huesos; con ojeras y arrugas de preocupación y deformaban su rostros golpeo su mente, se obligó a él mismo a no pensar más en recuerdos amargos y su mente comenzó a analizar todo con una velocidad increíble .

—¡Nacissa!— Draco escucho la voz de su padre, ahora sin impregnación de odio en ella que llamó mucho su atención.

— Vamos Dragoncito, papi a vuelto — Exclamó alegremente Narcissa, mientras tomaba la mano de él aún confundido infante. En la sala un Lucius Malfoy cargando una gran cantidad de paquetes de regalo comino hacia ellos.

—¡Narcissa! — Exclamó rápidamente a ver a su pequeño hijo aparecer por en umbral de la mano de su espoda. La rubia de inmediato cubrió los ojos del pequeño, mientras su padre desaparecía la gran cantidad de paquetes envueltos que eran para el cumpleaños próximo de su primogénito .

—Todos vamos a comer, después de eso Draco tiene una cita de juegos pendiente— Exclamó Lucius en tono cordial, mientras caminaba hacia su esposa para poder besarla en la frente. El rubio tomo a un confundido Draco Malfoy entre su brazos delicadamente.

—Querido — Susurro Narcissa, mientras lo seguía con una mirada contrariada. Caminaron hasta el comedor, donde Lucius lo puso en una silla pequeña con seguro mágico — Draco a estado actuando extraño el día de hoy — Exclamó al verlo directamente.

—Es verdad. Es muy raro verte callado Draco— Lucius con delicadeza se acercó a su hijo para tocar su frente —¡Draco tiene fiebre ! — Exclamó un poco alarmado al ver el tono pálido y enfermizo de su piel.

—Llamaré al medimago — Exclamó levantándose de golpe la mujer de la familia, Lucius volvió a cargarlo con tanta delicadeza que Draco se sintió en un sueño. El no recordaba esa faceta de su padre, el cual parecía muy preocupado.

—Creo que será mejor que comas algo hasta que llegue el medimago — Exclamó, mientras le daba un poco de la exquisita comida que había preparado los elfos. Draco comió lentamente aún confundido.

—¡No es viruela de dragón! — Una figura oscura llego unos 10 minutos después al comedor. Era un joven Severus Snape de 23 años, el cual se hallaba enfundado con una larga túnica negra y miraba a Lucius con enojo.

—¿y si lo fuera? — Pregunto con enojo. Draco recordó que su abuelo había muerto cuando el tenía 2 años, de viruela de Dragón. Su madre un día le contó que cuando él era pequeño, su padre le temía a esa enfermedad más que a nada, y protegía y sobreprotegia a Draco a tal grado que había echo 32 pruebas para la viruela de Dragón.

—Lucius, ya hice la prueba 32 veces, este niño no tiene viruela de Dragón, solo es tu sobreprotección que es lo que te lleva a pensar que él podría tener una enfermedad tan rara— El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, mientras hacía una mueca de enojo a Severus.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto en tono enojado. Draco miraba aún en shock todo como 2 muertos frente a es hablaban como si nada.

— Narcissa me llamo— Le mujer salió de atrás de él. Lucius resopló enojado. —¿Sevy? — Pregunto el tono confundido, las palabras brotaron de su boca por si solas, Severus enrojeció al escuchar el sobrenombre infantil,, pero no dijo nada, mientras que Lucius dejaba salir una sonora carcajada mientras miraba con burla en sonrojo del pocionista y Narcissa solo miraba mal a su esposo.

Severus camino hacia el para poder mirarlo más de cerca.

—El está bien— Draco se estremeció al sentir los blancos y fríos dedos de Severus al tocar su frente delicadamente, no parecía realmente molesto por el apodo, solo avergonzado .

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto Lucius mientras se ponía serio. Severus rebusco en su pesada maleta oscura, sacando del interior 2 pequeños viales.

— Dale el primero después de que termine de comer, y el otro después de la cena — Lucius asintio suavemente — Si quieres que esté bien para la fiesta de mañana, lo mejor es que tome un baño y se acueste. Dale la poción ahora y la otra después de cenar, que no la tome sin nada y procura que cene bien ... — Acaricio la cabeza rubia de su ahijado —Solo tiene 3 años Lucius, los niños se enferman — El rubio asintió suavemente, como si pensara en algo — Tomate esto Draco. Recuerda que mañana iremos al zoo de criaturas fantásticas en Francia, si quieres sentirte bien para ir mejor no te quejes— Lo regaño cariñosamente su padrino, esperando una pataleta del pequeño rubio, pero para sorpresa del pocionista, El Niño simplemente se tomó el vial de un trago.

—Esto es muy raro — Exclamó una preocupada Narcissa, acercándose a su hijo pequeño, en cual se recostó y comenzó a bostezar, los adultos se miraron y salieron en silencio, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches.

-o-

Un pequeño niño rubio vestido con una pequeña piyama de ceda blanca miraba pensativo el techo blanco de su alcoba. La alcoba yacía desacomodada como cualquier cuarto de un niño pequeño, habían juguetes y dulces esparcidos por todas partes, el techo con un hechizo mostraba las estrellas y la luna llena dándole un aspecto sereno que lo invitaba a dormir, pero él decidió no hacerlo. Draco se levanto arrojando la gruesa colcha lejos, se sentía sofocado y confundido.

Camino hasta el espejo enorme de cuerpo completo, donde una caja de chocolates perfectamente cerrada reposaba tirado en el suelo.

—¿De verdad soy yo?— Toco su mejilla delicadamente, su cuerpo infantil que ya nisiquiera recodaba se movía frente a sus ojos, copiando sus movimientos delicadamente. — ¡Soy yo! — Su tono se escuchaba sombrío. De la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa malvada apareció, un plan comenzó a tejerse en su mente inteligente y calculadora —Otra oportunidad— Una sombra se asomó sobre sus ojos, los cuales brillaron con regocijo —No me importa si tengo que Matar a Voldemort, Dumbledore, o incluso a mi propio padre. Pero esta vez no permitiré que mueras. Harry — Susurro tristemente al viento, su mente viajó tan rápido como pudo, mientras se acomodaba el cabello delicadamente.


End file.
